


Legolaslover1's Adventures in Prompt Fills

by MoonQueen17640



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/pseuds/MoonQueen17640
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of unrelated prompt fills either Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman, Anders Johnson/John Mitchell, Fili/Bard the Bowman or Fili/Kili. They are all fills from prompts on tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt and pairing will appear at the top of each fic. Please read the prompt before reading the fic to avoid triggers. Comments and kudos are SO appreciated :) <3 Thank you, and enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Mitchell having to decide whether to turn a dying Anders or not (bonus points if he does and is wracked with guilt and extra bonus points Anders has to comfort him)*

Mitchell gaped in horrified disbelief as every nightmare of the last two years of his existence stared him directly in the face. Anders was gasping for breath, his fingers scrabbling against the rough gravel of the alleyway where the god hunter had cornered them. The sleek shaft of the knife was protruding from his abdomen, inches away from his heart. The blade of the knife was carved with intricate runes, expelling and condemning the god part of the blond as an abomination and forcibly extricating it from Anders’ body. Tears spilled from Mitchell’s eyes as he gazed down and his love and his life bleeding out on the cold ground. He had never felt so helpless. It was obvious from the severity and amount of blood loss that there was no way that Anders could possibly pull through this wound. As much as Mitchell would attempt to deny it, his beautiful god was fading before his eyes. The vampire chocked out a sob as he fell to his knees beside Anders, gently cradling his head and carding his fingers through the silky blond curls. “Anders, baby… Stay with me… Please. I don’t know how to go on without you… Keep breathing… For me…”

His voice broke and he sobbed into the blond’s hair, anger with himself at being so slow and useless making his nails dig into his palms until he drew blood, not caring about the pain and focusing solely on Anders. “J-john…” Anders chocked out, voice breaking in pain before he kept speaking, “W-we were supposed to h-have eternity… We were supposed to h-have a h-happy life together…” Mitchell curled in on himself, tears staining his cheeks, “I know baby… I know… Anders… I can’t live without you… I can’t go on knowing that I’ll never wake up to your beautiful smile or hear your laughter or smell your cologne… I need you to be here to keep me safe.. To keep me clean, you’re my everything Anders… Don’t leave me here alone…”

Anders reached up gently to stroke the dark curls, “W-we can s-still have that e-eternity, J-john…” Mitchell’s eyes darkened and he gasped as he followed the blond’s trail of thought, “NO. NO Anders. I won’t turn you into a monster. I can’t watch you turn hard and cold and lose that vital light that makes you, you. I won’t be the reason you lose your humanity.. I can’t see you kill innocent people and know I’m the reason why… I can’t… I can’t…” Anders gave a self-depricating smirk, “I’ve n-never really b-been human though, h-have I? Y-you’d just be c-confirming that.. John. John… I’m so scared, I don’t want to die…” the last confession left Anders looking like such a scared and vulnerable child that Mitchell began to consider his words, “We c-can keep each o-other clean, John, we can live and love t-through the a-ages and not k-kill anyone. We c-can d-draw the strength f-from each other. Please John, please. Save me…” tears fell faster from Mitchell’s eyes, staining his cheeks and trickling down to the ground. “Anders..” he whispered, voice broken and harsh, “do you have any idea what you’re asking me to do?” Anders smiled up at him, dimples in full bloom, showing the man Mitchell had fallen so desperately in love with, “a good thing,” the blond murmured before flickering his eyes shut. Anders felt a small prick of pain, and then knew no more.

* * *

 

The darkness embraced him and swaddled him in peace, gently pushing him back to the world before his eyes flew open. Anders quickly took in his surroundings, the familiar walls and decorations of their flat, before he was instantly engulfed by a terrified and nervous vampire, Mitchell checking his wounds and murmuring apologies again and again. Anders reached up to his mouth and felt the elongated canines carefully, a smile stretching across his face before he flew into Mitchell’s arms, his now healed wound barely causing him any pain. “You saved me, John.” he whispered, “thank you.” Mitchell pushed him away, turning his back to the blond and raking his fingers through his hair. “Anders… I didn’t save you, I cursed you… I’ll never forgive myself… You didn’t deserve this living hell.. I’m so so sorry. If you want me to leave, I’ll pack my things right now..” Anders silenced him with a kiss, opening his mouth with a probing tongue and relishing the taste and feelings he had thought he would never get to experience again. “John. I’m alive, I’m here, thanks to you. Together, we’ll keep each other clean. We’ll save each other. Don’t apologize. You did the right thing.” With a sob, Mitchell buried his face in Anders’ neck, the blond holding his boyfriend through the tears and rubbing his hand up and down his back. “John, John, look at me,” watery brown met bright blue as Anders smiled, full of promise and unconditional love, “you and me, it’s for eternity. No one can stop us now.” And Mitchell’s resulting small smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Could you write something about Mitchell having really, really, really bad nightmares about his past? (and he's been trying to hide it from Anders... and then Anders finds out and tries to comfort him?)*

Anders woke up to the shaking and trembling form of his boyfriend thrashing around and moaning desperately into the night air. He curled himself carefully around the vampire, being aware of the twitching limbs. Slowly Mitchell calmed enough to blink awake, whimpering softly and burrowing into Anders’ chest. “Nightmare again?” the blond asked quietly, the answering nod speaking volumes. “Anders…” Mitchell whispered softly, “I can see their faces…” Anders’ eyes widened at the confession. All previous attempts to get Mitchell to divulge the reason behind his night terrors had ended in explosive arguments. “I can hear their screams… I can see what they were wearing, I can remember what their last words were, I can even remember the ones that begged, the ones that cried, the ones that prayed. I can remember them all… And it hurts so much…” Mitchell dissolved into chocking sobs, curling his hands into Anders’ shirt and pressing his face into the blond’s stomach. 

Anders curled more tightly around his boyfriend, gently stroking his back and whispering calming words into his ear. “John…” he murmured, “It’s alright. I’m here, it’s over, there’s nothing we can do but sleep and try to forget about it. You’ve given me a second chance and have been willing to overlook the times that I’ve failed and the times that I’ve brought you down with me… I will always love you, no matter what. And you can make their memories proud by going on and learning to change. It’s what they would have wanted. You can’t bring them back, but you can prevent anyone else from joining them. You need to live on, for them. For me.” Mitchell looked up, locking his tear-stained gaze with the blond’s, “Thank you…” he whispered softly, “I couldn’t do this without you..” Anders smiled softly, “I can’t save you, John,” he replied gently, “but I can give you reason enough to start saving yourself.” Mitchell smiled a watery smile at the blond, “that’s all I need,” he murmured before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan Turner/Dean O'Gorman
> 
> *Aidean, a burglar comes in while they sleep but Aidan wakes up and looks what's going on, please?*

Dean awakened to a loud crash from the kitchen, eyes straining in the dark light to see the source of the commotion. He could just make out the silhouette of his boyfriend before he heard a shout and another crash. Hurriedly, he got out of bed and raced to the kitchen, turning the lights on as he went. “DEANO??!!” came the shout from the other room, “STAY BACK, STAY BACK…” a loud gunshot stopped Aidan’s exclamation, Dean sprinting in to find the brunet on the floor in a puddle of blood, surrounded by broken glass. “AID??” Dean yelled, falling onto his knees beside his boyfriend and looking up to make out the dim sight of a form slipping out through their door which was hanging off its hinges. “Aid, keep talking, talk to me, babe…” Dean muttered, grabbing a dishcloth and pressing it against the wound in Aidan’s chest to try and staunch the blood flow. “Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?” Aidan whispered, smiling lightly up at the blond, “So so pretty… You’re so pretty Deano…” his voice faded softly, his eyes flickering shut ever so gently. “No, you bastard, you don’t get to do that, you don’t get to go die on me, not now, Aid please… Not now…” Dean muttered, frantically searching for the phone and dialing the emergency number with shaking hands.

Softly he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, lightly smacking his cheek to keep him awake. “He was going to run off with your mother’s china…” Aidan murmured quietly, his eyes glazed over in pain, “I know how much it means to you…” “Not as much as you mean to me, you great idiot,” Dean sobbed affectionately, letting his tears fall into Aidan’s wound, “So you tried to stop him like an action hero, you know they only do that in the movies…” Aidan gave him a small smile, gazing up at Dean with love shining in his eyes, “I’ll always save you, love…” he whispered before his eyes blinked shut once more. Dean sat on the floor next to him, cradling his head and softly telling him story after story of heroism and good triumphing over evil until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Hours later, he lay curled up next to Aidan on the cramped hospital beds, stroking his curls gently and keeping his eyes fixed on the numerous monitors displaying the brunet’s vital signs, making sure that he was still alive. Dean felt a small twitch next to him, turning in time to see Aidan’s eyes blink open slowly. “Hey beautiful..” Dean murmured, stroking a stubble lined cheek, “Hey yourself,” Aidan croaked, voice hoarse with disuse, “Didn’t I tell you I’d always save you? You’re worth more than a bit of metal in my chest, babe. And always will be.” Dean smiled down at his ridiculous boyfriend, “You’re my night in shining armor Aid, and always will be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Ok remember in being human when mitchell was tied up by carl to stop him from killing people and he said some nasty stuff? what if anders has to restrain him because his blood lust is bad and mitchell wakes up the next day to find anders looking really upset and hurt - he must have said something awful but can't remember what.*

Mitchell awakened to a blurry room, his eyes slowly focusing enough to see Anders standing before him. Dimly he noticed that the raging need that had been just under his skin for so many weeks had subsided to a dull and manageable ache. Looking up, he caught Anders’ eyes, horrified when he saw the pain and hurt reflecting from those beautiful blue orbs. “A-anders,” he croaked, voice broken from overuse, “What did I do?” Anders looked away, hunching his shoulders defeatedly and shuffling his feet in a traditional sign of discomfort. “It’s not important.” Mitchell reached out for his boyfriend, only to be stopped by the tight restraints around his wrists. “Anders, babe, it’s not nothing if it hurt you. Please, tell me what I did so I can fix it.” 

Anders raised his head and looked sadly at the vampire, tears pooling quickly in his eyes and splashing to the floor. “Y-you…” the blond cleared his throat, obviously trying to hide the catch in his voice, “You told me that I was worthless and useless and… You said that you never loved me and never would. John…. You took everything I told you about my abusive childhood and threw it back in my face. I kept telling myself that you weren’t in your right mind, but… It makes you no better than them.” Anders stopped to wipe frustratedly at his eyes, “You’re the only person I’ve ever loved, the only person I’ve ever opened my heart up to… Please tell me you didn’t mean what you said?” In that moment the blond looked so like the beaten child of his past, curled in on himself and expecting the final blow. “Anders…” Mitchell murmured, “Babe, come here. Please.” The god shuffled forwards slowly, conscious of the blood lust rage that had possessed his boyfriend the night before. 

Mitchell reached for his hand as much as he could, taking it as a small victory when Anders met him the rest of the way and laced their fingers together. “Anders… I have always and always will love you. The only reason I’m going through this living hell is to be clean for you. The monster in me… It takes everything good and wholesome and pure, and twists and mangles it until it becomes toxic to everyone around me. Anders… You’re the one good thing in my life, the best thing to ever happen to me. Please, believe me when I say, you are the love of my long life.” Anders smiled a small watery smile, looking at the brunet with eyes full of emotion. “And you are the love of mine…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *What about the first time Mitchell tells Anders about the box tunnel 20 massacre?*

Mitchell looked to Anders with a terrified expression, pleading for forgiveness and understanding. The blond gazed back, horror and sorrow shining in his deep blue eyes. Mitchell knew he did not deserve the mercy of the beautiful man before him and he turned away sadly, all too prepared for the verbal lashing and condemnation that he had received from countless others. What he didn’t expect was a gentle hand on his shoulder and being drawn into an equally gentle kiss, Anders lips softly reaffirming his unconditional love.

* * *

Later on that night, the blond curled protectively around his vampire, whispering quietly into his ear, “John… I can’t find it within myself to forgive what you’ve done..” He paused when he felt Mitchell stiffening below his hands, “but…” he continued, “I will try my best to at least come to terms with what you’ve done. We’re all broken and flawed and imperfect in some way, I of all people know that. You just happen to have the potential to harm others in your grief and anger. While I don’t condone it… I will try to accept it as much as I can… For you.”

Mitchell’s eyes filled with tears as he buried his face into Anders’ strong chest, “Oh Anders…” he murmured quietly, “You never cease to amaze me… You are my reason to go on. You give me a reason to live and a reason to stay clean. You are my savior, in so, so many ways…” Anders held the vampire gently, stroking his back with gently. He knew that later there would be angry words, countless tears and raging disbelief, but now he would put his own emotions aside to give his broken love the support he so desperately needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Anders getting hurt and Mitchell freaking out :) happy ending pls ;) (or the other way around if you like that more :D)*

Anders was momentarily stunned, left gasping and wheezing by the wooden stake protruding from his chest. He stumbled and fell to the ground, feeling his back being supported by Mitchell’s strong but gentle grasp. One look at his vampire told him all he needed to know, the pitch black eyes and elongated canines proof of the brunet’s stark fury. “M-mitchell…” Anders chocked out, “N-no…” But Mitchell paid the blond no mind, slinking off into the darkness in search of the attacker who had been aiming for the vampire’s heart instead of the god’s.

* * *

Long minutes later, Mitchell returned, eyes back to their normal worried hazel, and his blood-stained hands shaking with fear. “J-john… I’m okay… I’m okay…” Anders murmured, reaching out to stroke the vampire’s cold stubble-lined cheek. “Anders, what do I do? This is all my fault, that stake was meant for me and now you’re hurt, and I c-can’t lose you, babe, I can’t, I can’t live without you…” Anders cut off Mitchell’s rambling with a soft kiss, “I’m still here, John… I’m not going anywhere.” Mitchell made a quiet scared noise in the back of his throat, but managed to cradle Anders gently in his arms and call an ambulance. Hours later in the hospital, the blond held his distressed boyfriend as he pressed desperate kisses against his bandages, proving to himself that his beautiful god was still alive, even long after Anders fell asleep. And if he frantically checked the blond-haired chest every few minutes for signs of movement, that was between him and the darkness of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Bard the Bowman 
> 
> *Fili survives BotFA but not unscathed. You can decide what happened to him but I'd love to see him doubtful about his budding relationship with Bard. The latter will not allow such thoughts of course.*

Bard watched as his beautiful golden dwarf hobbled weakly around training grounds, the wooden crutches (sculpted by his own hand) making his going a tad bit easier. He could see the frustration and anger in Fili’s face: anger at the injury that had left him a cripple, anger at himself for not being stronger, and anger that Bard would not accept said injury as a reason to leave him. The bowman knew that Fili thought himself a hindrance, a burden, someone undeserving of the love of a king, but to Bard his strength shone through in every hobble and every determined glare. He would never leave the stunning creature before him, not while he still drew breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Anders telling Mitchell about how he was abused as a child*

Mitchell gently stroked the blond’s back as sobs wracked his body, the words coming out chocked and harsh. They painted a picture of horrors that the vampire couldn’t imagine. Though in his long lifetime he had seen and caused deaths of the most brutal and gruesome nature, the thought that his beautiful love had been so mercilessly beaten and bruised seemed by far the worst. The idea that someone would try to stifle the light that was so perfectly and essentially Anders made him want to protect his radiant god even more. Mitchell continued holding his boyfriend as the tears slowly stopped, swearing a promise to the dark and silent night that he would never let Anders feel that helpless and worthless as long as he was capable of saving him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili & Kili, Kili & Thorin Oakenshield (pre-slash) (baby Durins)
> 
> *Little!Kili calls Thorin "daddy"*

Tears welled up in Thorin’s eyes as he looked down at his nephew, Kili gazing up at him with wide fearful eyes, as though expecting to be punished. He looked so identical to Vili that Thorin almost reached out to make sure the child standing in front of him was his sister-son and not his deceased brother-in-law. “U-uncle T-thorin…” The young dwarf hiccuped, “I’m s-so s-sorry,” Slowly, Thorin reached down and picked Kili up, cradling him gently in his arms and letting his tears finally fall as he held his nephew close to his chest. “Kili…” he murmured, pulling back so that the dwarfling could look into his eyes, “Your father was the kindest and bravest dwarf I have ever known…. It is an honor that you should think me like him. I will try as hard as I can to be there for you and your brother… Because you two deserve no less…” with a whimpering sob, Kili buried his face in his uncle’s shoulder, releasing his emotions for the first time since Thorin had come home beaten and bloody and bearing the horrific news of Vili’s passing. 

With the utmost care, Thorin carried Kili upstairs to the room he shared with his brother, opening the door to find Fili looking bewildered and fearful, “Uncle? Kili?” the blond murmured, seeing the tears staining both their faces, “Kili?! Are you okay?!” Fili instantly rushed to his brother’s side, taking Kili from Thorin’s arms and holding him close, “Whatever he did, Uncle, I’m sure he didn’t mean it…” Thorin gently cut off Fili’s rambling with a raised hand, “Fili. Your brother did nothing wrong.” Large blue eyes looked up with confusion, “He is an incredible brave dwarfling, and he does your father’s memory proud. You both do.” Thorin pressed a soft kiss to each of his nephew’s foreheads before quietly exiting the room. 

Fili turned back to his brother, climbing up onto their bed and letting Kili cling to him as he continued sobbing. Rubbing his back gently and pressing kisses to his tousled hair, Fili curled protectively around Kili, both dwarflings sinking into the memories of their father that no battle could take away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili
> 
> *Modern AU, Kili is breaking up with Fili in order to keep him safe from a dangerous somebody.*

Kili curled in on himself, trying to stop the torrential wave of tears that flowed down his face. It was no use trying to pretend that the screams of heartbroken agony coming from Fili’s mouth weren’t affecting him, the brunet shaking with loss and regret as he cried. It was no use telling Fili it was for his own good, the blond never caring about how potentially dangerous Kili’s job might be, only caring that the two of them could be together and face the dangers side by side. Kili wished selfishly that he could quit, knowing full well that if he did, countless villains would be roaming free without his watchful eye monitoring their actions. It was a constant internal war between moral obligations and the desires of his heart, wanting to protect Fili, but having that mean that he needed to leave him to keep him safe. The sound of the door slamming brought Kili back to himself, raising his tear-stained face just in time to see a blond head race from the building. Even though he knew full well that catching the barbaric drug dealer “Smaug” was of the utmost importance, that knowledge still didn’t heal the Fili-sized hole in his heart where the blond had always and would always live.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili
> 
> *Jealousy creeps up on Kili at the worst times. He watches as people flirt with his Fili and Fili doesn’t seem to be telling them to stop. Kill finally has enough and loses it.*

Each tick of the clock set Kili’s body further on edge, telling him another second had passed with Fili not returning to him. The blond had been swept away by a group of drunken dwarves the moment the two of them had entered the tavern, Kili watching cautiously from the sidelines, waiting for Fili to make his amends and come back to their table. It had been twenty minutes and still Fili had not left their side. Kili could feel the burning of violent rage itching right below his skin, setting every nerve alight with a fierce fire. They were touching his Fili, his One, his love. He couldn’t bear to watch, turning away and racing home as quickly as he could, closing his eyes against the angry tears and trying to escape the image of Fili being touched by someone that wasn’t him that was burned into his vision.

* * *

 

Kili collapsed on their bed, breathing in the scent of his brother which somehow made everything more real and more painful, chocking a sob and curling into a tiny ball on Fili’s side, waiting for the inevitable final blow that he knew would come all too soon. Kili heard rushed footsteps and the door to their bedroom crashing open, looking up he saw a frazzled and wide-eyed Fili staring down at him, tears flowing again as he turned away from his brother. “Kee?” Fili whispered, climbing onto the bed and curling up next to Kili’s still form, “Kili… It’s not what you think…” “Kili raised his head, eyes showing grief and fear and pain, “Then what is it, Fili? Because it sure looked like you’d found someone else…” the archer’s voice broke, covering his eyes and sobbing into his already soaked sleeves. “Oh Kee…” Fili murmured sadly, cradling his brother and pressing gentle kisses into his hair, “That’s not what it was at all… They needed my advice on rebuilding one of the town forges that had burned down in that horrific fire a few months back…” Kili remembered the flames and his own rampant fear, then the relief of learning that it wasn’t his brother’s forge that had been burned down to the ground. “Kili we were just talking… They were thanking me for my help and bought me a few drinks as payment. It was nothing. Kili, love, you’re it for me. There’s no one else I will ever, or could ever love like I love you. You are the air I breathe and the one that keeps me going… I’ll never leave you, not while I still draw breath…” Kili lurched forward into his brother’s arms, Fili stroking his hair as he cried.

* * *

 

The blond pressed soft kisses into the tousled mane, whispering sweet nothings and loving promises of adoration into his brother’s ear before they fell asleep tangled together so that no one would be able to tell where one of them ended and the other began. And if Kili reached out in his fitful dreams, Fili was right there with soothing kisses and calming words until his love lapsed into sleep once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
> 
> *Always-A-Vampire!Anders and Mitchell, being all cuddly and cute on Anders' birthday as he remembers his brothers*

Mitchell and Anders lay together on their bed, limbs lazily wrapped around each other and exchanging even lazier kisses. It was a night of celebration, and yet a night of normalcy. For when creatures have seen both sides of eternity, one day cannot hope to hold the significance it once had. Anders could remember certain things; wisps of smoke, glimmers of the past. A flash of cold blue eyes, a tousled head of brown hair, but no matter how hard he tried to hold onto the memories of those that he loved, time wrenched them more and more from his mind. He rolled over, pressing his back against Mitchell’s chest and feeling his lover curl around him as he stared at the picture beside the bed. A picture taken so long ago that it looked like an ancient relic to his eyes. Four smiling faces, four brothers, for once at peace and for once happy. That had been the day before they had turned against Anders. That had been the day before he had gone to Mitchell, begging for some way to escape their accusing eyes. The day before he gave into the darkness and gained eternity. He couldn’t say that he missed them, for that would be like longing for a shadow or a faded apparition, but he could feel a small hole in his barely-beating heart where their brotherly love should have been. Anders rolled back over, gazing into Mitchell’s deep amber eyes, full of so much love and so much understanding, and remembered exactly why eternity never felt lonely. As long as he had Mitchell by his side, he would be forever content to drift through the centuries, even as the memories of his old life faded further from his grasp. They had been his past. Mitchell was and always would be, his future.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili  
> *Fili/Kili modern office AU where one of the boys is the IT guy, and the other one keeps sabotaging his computer as an excuse to see more of the sexy IT guy*

Fili sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The days seemed to get longer and longer and the endless stream of work that he was constantly inundated with didn’t help in any way. He stared at his computer screen, blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to keep himself awake. Suddenly the screen in front of him turned black, taking away all the work he had spent the last week toiling over. With a howl of frustration, Fili grabbed the phone situated on his desk, angrily punching in the numbers for the computer technician, hoping desperately that he would be able to fix the problem with the system and get his files back from the technological abyss.

A clang of metal sounded next to his ear as the elevator closed, revealing a tall gangly brunet with curly hair and a wide white smile. Fili looked up with a pained grimace, happily turning his computer over to the beautiful creature who swept in and immediately set to work. Minutes later, the screen came back to life with a bright ping, Fili smiling manically at the sight of his restored work. The brunet looked at him fondly, amused by his delight before exiting the office with a rustle of paper, Fili turning to his right to see a phone number and the name ‘Kili’ written on the scrap paper next to him.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Fili’s computer continued crashing of its own accord, each time brought back to life by the skillful hands of the brunet technician. Even once Fili had realized that Kili had created the glitches in his desire to see him again, he couldn’t bring himself to mind when it meant talking casually with the brunet and not-so-subtly brushing hands with him as they went over the system together. One flash of that gorgeous smile, and nothing else mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Bard the Bowman
> 
> *Thorin does not approve of Barli and Bard convinces Fili that all will be good*

Bard held his golden dwarf tightly, rubbing his back and murmuring words of comfort into his love’s ear. He had stood outside Fili’s chambers, listening to the angry shouting between the prince and his uncle, his heart breaking as he heard the fear and love in Fili’s voice as he argued for them. 

Once Thorin had swept out of the room, Bard had raced in, just in time to catch Fili as he fell to his knees in grief. “Bard…” he murmured, stroking the bowman’s hair gently, “how can I find it within myself to go on with this when I know that the only father figure I’ve ever had, disapproves so much of us… How can I keep letting him down?” Bard pulled away, looking into Fili’s eyes and seeing the desperation and fear in the beautiful blue orbs. “Fili..” he whispered, “as long as you listen to your heart, Thorin has no right to tell you otherwise. As long as we stay true to each other, he has no right to interfere. He will come around eventually. He’ll see reason. And I’ll be here for you even after he does. I love you, my beautiful prince, and I always always will.” 

With a sob, Fili pressed his face into Bard’s coat, fisting the lapels and releasing his fears and anguish into his love’s chest. Bard held the dwarf gently, running his fingers through his golden hair and silently supporting him, letting Fili know without words, that whatever the future would bring, they would face it together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili
> 
> *The first time Kili shoots a bullseye and Fili is right there cheering him on*

Kili drew back the arrow slowly, months of putting up with jeers, insults and taunts about his choice of weapon making his hands shake with anger and the desire to prove them all wrong. He had chosen the bow because of how good he was with it, the wood becoming an extension of his arm and his lithe almost elven fingers becoming strong and precise, allowing him to shoot into even the smallest spaces. The only dwarf who had never questioned him, never doubted him, and never berated him, stood next to him, Fili’s smile radiant and proud as always. Kili took a steadying breath before letting go, releasing the arrow and hearing the resounding thunk as it embedded itself in the exact center of the target. Kili barely had time to cheer as his brother flew at him, engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug and pressing happy kisses into his hair. “I knew you could do it…” the blond murmured, “I’m so proud of you, Kili. I always have been and always will be. And one day everyone will see your strength and talent and will rue the day they doubted you.” Kili’s smile was blinding as he pulled away from his brother, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was made of teeth and tongue and promises of the future. As long as Fili believed in him, that was all that mattered.


End file.
